


Step into Darkness

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode 6 spoliers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 05, Theo has Stiles where he wants him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo protects Stiles on the roof after his memory of his mother. Then they talk.</p><p>*spoliers for episode 6*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this one out on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes. Also, I feel that the series is getting a darker theme each time I write it. Does anyone else feel this way or think I should tag it as dark? Maybe I should wait till it gets really dark to that.... Thoughts?

Theo followed Stiles' scent as fast as he could. The boy was scared and on the brink of panic. When he got to the roof he gasped. "Stiles." Before growling and wolfing out, pulling the chimera off him and roaring.

Stiles couldn't believe what he was seeing. Theo had charged in and was protecting him, was getting hurt because of him. Stiles wanted to help, show that he wasn't useless, but he was frozen. After seeing his mother that way, remembering what she thought of him. He couldn't do anything but watch.

A small whine escaped him at seeing and hearing the crush of Theo's wrist and he wished he could look away. But then Theo had ripped out the chimera's throat and it was over.

"Stiles." Theo panted. "Stiles you can't tell Scott." He said, looking over at the boy.

Stiles was staring at the beta in shock. They hadn't talked since Theo had said he wanted to date, hadn't spoken to or looked at each other. He'd thought it was over, yet Theo had protected him. And now he didn't want Scott to know about him killing the chimera. "Why?"

"Stiles." Theo said.

"Why shouldn't I? Was all of this just a way to get in the pack?"

"What? Stiles..." Theo paused, understanding and his eyes went wide. "Stiles no. No, its always been about you."

"Then why shouldn't I tell Scott?" He asked, hugging himself. "A- are you going to kill me too?"

Theo was suddenly in front of Stiles, cupping his cheeks, smearing blood on one side. "Stiles look at me."

Stiles did, his eyes half focused. 

"I will never harm you like that. If I wanted you dead then why would I save you?" He asked, smirking softly.

"I- forget I asked that." He mumbled, looking away and glancing at the body, a shiver running through him.

"Don't look at him." Theo said.

"Then what should I look at?" Stiles huffed.

"Me."

"You stopped talking to me, stopped being alone with me, stopped all of it." Stiles whispered.

"Stiles i-"

"What is this?" Stiles asked.

"You can't... You can't push me away then save me and everything be okay." He said

"You pushed me away." Theo reminded him.

"You can't act like /him/ you can't act like /Derek/." Stiles snapped.

Theo frowned and took a step back. "I was giving you space." He said. "You said you needed time and I gave it to you." Theo growled softly. "I didn't run out in the middle of the night and disappear /twice/." 

Stiles swallowed, biting his bottom lip.

"Don't compare me to /him/." Theo said. "I'm nothing like that."

"How did you know about that?" He whispered.

"Derek Hale is kind of famous." Theo huffed. "And you sometimes call his name out at night like you're in pain."

Stiles' eyes widened in shock. No... No there was no way.

Theo sighed, shaking his head. "I'll leave you alone." He muttered, turning away.

"No." Stiles said, grabbing Theo's shirt and shoving him against the fence on the roof, kissing him hard, trying to push everything he was feeling into that one kiss.

"Stiles what the-" Theo shouted as he was shoved against a fence and kissed. He struggled at first, confused by the kiss. Soon though one hand was on Stiles' hip, squeezing and the other was on the back of the boys head, getting blood in his hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Stiles let out a little whimper, clinging to his shirt. "Don't go.... Don't leave me on my own to think anymore. I'll be the one running away if you do." He panted.

"I don't understand what you're talking about stiles." Theo said.

"I like you, but I'm scared. The last wolf I liked... It-"

Theo stopped him with a gentle kiss. "I know, but you have to remember that I'm not him."

"I know I know." Stiles said quickly. "You don't brode but the cockyness and recklessness is about the same." He said, looking up slightly at Theo. "He never made me feel the way that you do." Stiles added.

Theo smiled, bumping their noses together before kissing him. "Good." He said, kissing him again. "Does this mean you're mine?" He asked.

"Don't ruin the mood." Stiles said, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. He had been so scared earlier and Theo appeared, his savior lately. "Wait, wait." Stiles asked, pulling back.

"What?" Theo asked, cocking his head. 

"What happened to Donovan?"

"...Stiles, I thought you remembered." Theo said, looking over his face. "You killed him."

"No....." Stiles whispered.

"I was self defense." He said, hugging the boy against him. "You had no choice."

Stiles shook and clung to him. If he killed Donovan then his mother was right. He had been trying to kill someone, just not her.

Theo grinned as he held she shaking boy. Stiles was finally becoming his. It wouldn't be too long now. "Its okay. I'm here. I have you." /And I'm not letting you go. Not until I'm done with you./

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make a fix parallel to this one hopefully tomorrow (today?) Will be much of the same, just less feels and more sex.


End file.
